A number of methods are known for shaping optical surfaces. Perhaps, the oldest known method is the use of a lathe to reconfigure the surface of an optical article. This method, of course, dates back to the first lenses and the method is used even to the present.
Methods have also been developed for casting or molding optical surfaces. Even these methods, however, depend upon lathing techniques to generate the mold pieces being used to mold the finished optical article. More recently, the idea of using a high energy laser to selectively ablate the surface of an optical article has been put forth.
The present invention allows the use of an excimer laser to selectively alter the surface of an optical article and provides a highly effective and precise means for doing so.